


Baffling

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job but this sort of thing never was





	Baffling

“Okay then.” Kakashi murmured. It was over. He was caught and honestly he had not wanted to do this in the first place anyway. This being carry out the hit but considering his shot should have killed the boy in question… he was stumped. “I guess I’m missing something here.” He muttered as the boy got to his feet.

Kakashi had a thing for blondes with nice smiles but the smile the blonde flashed him. The smile his target Uzumaki Naruto flashed him as he got to his feet was not comforting in the least.

“I can’t believe they sent you in blind.” Naruto laughed. He thumbed open the opening to his shirt with a mere twist of his thumb and Kakashi watched at the golden unblemished chest was revealed.

Nice to see but considering the power and size of the gun Kakashi had just fired at point blank range… it should not have been possible.

“Are you…” Kakashi sighed heavily. “Are you human?” Because this was supposed to be a simple unpleasant job and now it had gotten complicated and very dangerous.

Naruto’s blue eyes changed. Red slits that glowed with promise. “No?”

Kakashi sighed and dropped his gun on the ground and raised his hands up in surrender. “Fine then.”

X

He was aware of something… soft. Kakashi groaned as he shifted around to get a better understanding of where he was when a contented sigh ruffled his hair.

“You smell nice.” Naruto murmured and Kakashi froze. He watched as something rose from next to him to wrap around his waist. Something soft. “Really nice.” Naruto’s tone was slightly sleepy.

“What are you doing.” Kakashi said softly.

“Well ignoring that you tried to kill me.” Naruto yawned and the breath moved Kakashi’s hair slightly. “Well I guess I’m just lying down here.” Something sharp lightly stroked his hair. “And you smell really nice.” Naruto’s tone was less sleepy more indulgent. “I could have barely concentrated back then. Which is why you managed to hit me this time.”

The tail tightened around his waist because that was what it was. An orange fluffy tail but it was not the only one. “So you are keeping me alive because of how I smell?” Kakashi found that hard to believe.

“Well you didn’t know your target was a fox demon.” Naruto murmured. “And honestly I don’t feel like giving you back to whoever sent you. They’ll just think I killed you. Not like if you have anything or anyone else.” A nose pressed into his neck and Kakashi shuddered. “You smell alone.”

“I am.” Slipped out before he could stop himself.

“Besides they might have sent you here so they could get rid of you.” Naruto murmured. “So I’ll keep you around.”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Kakashi spoke up before he was abruptly let go. He watched nine tails rise and as he sat up he watched Naruto slip from the bed his tails gently hovering.

“Of course you do.” Naruto chuckled. “But when it comes down to it. You might just not want to leave.”


End file.
